Untitled (for now)
by Chibi AniAngel
Summary: What happens when Mamoru dies in the 30th century? How do Serenity and the senshi continue on without their king? Where do they have to turn to...for earth's sake? *Romance in later chapters*


******************  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity laid in her massive bed, silent tears flowing down her face. It wasn't fair! It just wasn't! Even if she and everyone else had known ahead of time, it didn't lessen the pain that came...  
  
...when Mamoru died.  
  
They had all known months ahead of time. There was some strange heart virus that had popped up during the past century. It hadn't been that much of a problem. Only a few were affected with the deadly virus. The best scientists in the world had continually been improving medicine since then, and created some vaccines against it. The people of earth were to recieve vaccination and treatment very soon. Mercury and Pluto were to oversee it. But they hadn't suspected that Mamoru had gotten it. The doctors had said that he had contracted it _during_ the 29th century. Now, Serenity, Mamoru and their senshi were an odd case. They had lived for MANY centuries. Mamoru had been exposed to the disease with no medication for a century! It was probably only because of the golden crystal that he was even remotely alive for as long as he was. Serentiy had wept for Mamoru for so long after they had found out. He had comforted her as best he could until he died. Now that he was gone, Serenity was at a loss at what to do.  
  
While wallowing, she heard a knock at her massive stone bedroom door. A muffled voice carried through to her. "Serenity-hime? Serenity-hime? Can I come in?" Venus, Serenity recognized the voice. "Hai Venus. Come in." Serenity called out as she wiped the remainder of her tears away. Sailor Venus walked in and closed the door behind her. Serenity straightened out the wrinkled folds of her beautiful gauzy white gown. In return, Venus unknowingly started to fittle with the hem of her orange sailor skirt. Serenity gave a small, forced smile. "It's alright Venus. We might as well detransform. We haven't seen eachother in our normal forms in a while." After Serenity said this, she and Venus detransformed. Now they were themselves. No longer the Queen of Earth and the leader of the inner Sailor Senshi. Minako kneeled by the bedside and looked at Usagi with sympathetic eyes. "Are you...are you feeling any better, Serenit-- ..er..Usagi-chan?" Minako asked. Usagi's smile got a centimeter bigger at Minako's slip. "Hai Minako-chan. I'll be alright in time. After all, no one can live forever." Usagi said. Minako watched as Usagi rubbed her already puffy red eyes. "Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san wouldn't have wanted you to be upset. He'd want you to get back on things! Grab a new focus!" Minako tried to inspire her friend. "I understand Minako-chan. Arigato. Demo, I think I just want to be left alone right now. It's just not the same without the one you love with you." Usagi said. Minako became silent for a moment before commenting, "Yeah. I can imagine." Minako then stood, and said rather stiffly. "I must return to my duties now Serenity-hime. I'll see you later my Queen." Minako transformed before walking out. Usagi noticed that her gait had a sad longing to it somehow, and wondered what could be wrong. Finally it hit her. Oh! She had been so insensitive! Here she was, having more than 10 centuries with Mamoru, and Minako had no one, ever.   
  
The senshi of love and beauty...had no love of her own.  
  
************************  
  
Mizuno Ami laid the flowers onto the ground silently. She stared at the gravestone which belonged to her husband. 'Greg...' Ami thought numbly.  
  
It had been a long, long time since she had last laid her eyes upon Greg. Centuries really....and the thought made Ami sag her shoulders a bit. She was so old....not that anyone could tell, but she couldn't figure out....exactly when had her honor of being a Sailor Scout become such a burden...? Ami couldn't remember. All those years she had with Greg went by so fast. He wasn't from the Silver Millenium....wasn't from the Moon Kingdom....she knew it, she had known it all along. But still.....it hurt so much. They say time takes away pain, but for Ami, even centuries weren't enough.   
  
She had tracked Greg down shortly after the Sailor Starlights had left with Kayakuu-hime. She had been suffering from a crush on Taiki back then, and with his departure made Ami feel lonely. She had turned to Greg as a means of comfort. Unknowingly falling in love with him all over again. Taiki was soon forgotten as she found her companion in Greg. But of course back then, things were a bit simpler....  
  
She stood abruptly and whispered her goodbye. Turning, she spotted her friend Rei. She watched as her friend said something to the stone that she was standing next to. Rei seemed to sense Ami staring at her, so she raised her head. Without a word both turned and walked out of the hauntingly sorrowful graveyard.   
  
It wasn't until the moment they stepped outside the graveyard gates did they transform, and raise their heads high with pride. They seemed like two entirly different people. There were two sides to the Senshi, just like a coin. The mortal side, with heartbreak, love, hope, and hate...the side that could feel. Then there was the soldier side, with precision, calculation, and instinct. Those emotions....guilt, sorrow, pain.....no, Sailor Senshi weren't allowed to feel those.   
  
They didn't have that privilage.  
  
Which is why if any passerby had seen the legendary Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury, all they would've seen was pure, undaunted strengh.   
  
Ironically, that was what they were really missing.  
  
************************  
  
Sailor Neptune approached the throne of her queen with her shoes making a light tapping against the hard tile floor. She could tell the queen had been crying and let Serenity collect herself for a moment before speaking.  
  
"Hime, with the recent development of the king's.....departure....we seem to be at an impass." Neptune stated.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"With the King being gone now, the golden crystal can no longer be activated to help protect the Earth. Should any great force, similar to Phaoah 90 or Galactia, show up...we would not have that power to access." The Sailor Soldier looked at Serenity with no expression.  
  
"I am well aware of that Neptune. What is the point your trying to tell me?" Serenity spoke calmly.  
  
"The outer senshi and I have been discussing the situation. We feel that it may be in the best intrests of the Earth if we form an alliance of some sort, to replace the power we lose from the King's crystal."  
  
Serenity thought for a moment. It was a good idea. But who to form an alliance with...? There were many planets out there. Who could they trust unconditionally to do what was necessary, and not turn them? She blinked. Of course! The corners of Serenity's mouth twitched upward for a moment, and one could almost swear they saw the old Tsukino Usagi for a second, before the cordial mask flashed back in place.   
  
"I approve of this idea Neptune. I know just the planet."  
  
Neptune looked at her, she had an alliance figured out already?? "My Queen...?"  
  
Serenity just gave a small smile. "It is on my order that Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus shall oversee this alliance treaty. Tell them to be ready to leave immediately."  
  
"But to where your highness?"  
  
"Tell them it is time to visit Kayakuu-hime, and her senshi. They will know what to do from there."  
  
~END PROLOGUE~  
  
  
AN: Whatcha think? It's my very first SM fic and I have had a massive writer's block for a while now. *dodges fruit* I know! I know! To my loyal Gundam Wing readers....all, what, six of you? I'm STILL working on them! While it may have been a few years now, please keep in mind these things take time...... ^-^;;; You're not buying that are you...? Didn't think so. *runs with crazed reviewers chasing her down the street* PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!! OTHERWISE NO MORE CHAPTERS WILL COME OUT!!! 


End file.
